


Lalna's Machine

by thesmutlord



Series: Lalna's Machine [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmutlord/pseuds/thesmutlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Lalna's proudest (secret) invention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rythian + the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I am here with a brand new fic! I am nervous to say that I am proudest of this fic so far. I hope you enjoy it like I do.
> 
> (Big thanks to Myranium for proofing)
> 
> Afternoon Delights,  
> The Smutlord xxxxx

Rythian had arrived at the unscalable walls of Lalna’s castle with a burning vengeance. He had already slain every creature he could find within a hundred meters of Blackrock, and now his blade itched for more satisfying destruction. He had set out just after sundown, unwilling to let himself wander around the cold empty hallways and long high catwalks of his castle for another sleepless night. Bare-chested and equipped with only his katar, he had hastily pulled on his cloak and hood so as to disguise the faint glow of his scarring before he flew due north, hunting for any sign of life along his path and attacking the creatures violently, leaving nothing alive that passed him by. He could only hope to stumble upon the residences of real prey he was after: Lalna or Sjin.

When he spotted the green glow on the horizon he flew straight for it, suspicions of its owner confirmed as his approach permitted the towers of Lalna’s castle to seemingly grow from the shadows around it. His gaze trailed over the structure with its carefully constructed roofs, a tiny glimmer of admiration in his eyes until he came upon the green sphere of the reactor. Its unnatural luminance threw shadows across his face, his expression instantly hardening as his eyes caught movement just below the reactor, and his fingers tightened around the hilt of his katar. There was the scientist, busily working with the giant machine, and jotting down notes distractedly. Realizing this left the rest of the castle clear, Rythian flew down, peeking through the windows until he discovered a dim room on the first floor, the walls lined with computers.

He cautiously investigated the shadows for any signs of movement, but as expected, he found none. Rythian wrapped his fist in his cloak and punched through the glass, letting himself inside.

The poor technology didn’t have a chance. He chuckled as his sword made short work of the cables connecting all the machines in the room together, slashing through them easily, satisfied to hear the constant humming sounds pulse out into silence. Suddenly, a cable snapping across his blade plunged the room into pitch blackness; Rythian stumbled back toward the window blindly when he noticed a thin strip of light on the floor coming from a trap door which was slightly ajar, the lock unlatched. He pulled it open to see a nearly blinding light beaming up the vertical shaft. This had to be the epicenter of the machine room. Exactly what I was looking for, he smirked to himself, and quietly as he could, descended the ladder into the depths.

The lower he climbed, the more the electrical idle whirring of machines filled his ears. He shook his head and forced the worries away, trying to deny how uneasy he was starting to feel.

After what seemed like several minutes of descent, Rythian’s boot finally hit the hard metal floor.

He turned around to find himself standing in a long sterile-looking hallway lined with doors. The very walls around him seemed to be buzzing with a current. There was no trace of a smile on his face now, hearing the mechanical noises at full volume.

He hesitated a moment before starting to walk slowly down the long hallway, passing door after door. His hand hovered cautiously near his katar, ready to draw it if need be. As he crept, he glanced through the slats in the heavy iron doors; each room was filled with huge strangely fashioned-together industrial machines and robotics, and Rythian shuddered at the insentient shapes still humming with thought. Though the rooms seemed well lit, the doors were securely locked shut with no handle.

As he moved further down the hallway, the ominous buzzing seemed to grow louder in his ears and vibrate under his feet, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. As he approached the end of the long hallway a moment of panic began to rise in him, realizing he was an easy target trapped in the dead end corridor. He turned on his heel ready to flee the hallway for good when he noticed the last door in the hallway was slightly ajar, and unlike the other rooms, was completely void of any light.

Like most of the doors it was fitted with heavy locks linked to a computer system, but this one seemed to be malfunctioning. Text glitched in and out of legibility on the screen, but even the clear words offered Rythian no help. The screen was littered with esoteric bits of code which were foreign and meaningless to him.

He stepped forward and pushed the door open slightly further to peek inside. The dim torchlight from the hall poured through the crack and he could make out components of some kind of machine hibernating amongst the blackness inside the room.

He cautiously pushed the door open wide this time. He stood outside silently for a few long moments listening for any sign of movement, but nothing disturbed the constant soft ambient hum of power flowing through the walls around him feeding into countless computers and machines. He stepped cautiously through the doorway.

As soon as one foot hit the hard metal floor, a few parts of the machine snapped to life with an audible electrical pulse, their colorful lights blinking on, basking the room in an unnatural hazy greenish light that made the shadowing around the machine seem even more ominous. He froze there, eyes darting around for any sign of Lalna, but none came.

He dared to take another couple steps into the dark room, examining it. But as his eyes scanned over the room carefully, he started to notice things about the hulking machine in front of him. There were several robotic arms of mismatched builds as though they were from different machines. Some were attached to claws, but some appeared to be connected to cuffs and shackles sized for human restraint. The arms connected back to the base of the machine which was so large Rythian had mistaken it initially for a wall. The face was covered in computer components, ports and plugs and other things Rythian did not understand. A very large blank monitor was suspended above it all awaiting instructions, casting its artificial-black glow across the floor creating an eerie pool of light.

Rythian couldn’t help but feel this machine was built for something sinister.

What was this thing intended for? Torture, imprisonment? Prisoners of war, probably. Why would he need to restrain people with this thing? He cringed thinking of any poor souls who were trapped by this machine. This was exactly what he feared finding in the scientist’s castle. If he could help it, Rythian did not want anyone to have to be subjected to this mad man’s invention.

“Computer, meet katar,” Rythian mumbled to himself as he took another step closer to the machine and reached for his sheathed weapon.

Suddenly a voice from behind him made him freeze where he stood.

“I thought you didn’t like to play with machines?”

Rythian turned around quickly to see a smiling Lalna standing in the doorway, light from the hall behind him streaming in around his large frame. His goggles were pulled over his eyes, casting terrible shadows from the strange lighting that seemed to slightly warp his features.

“Lalna,” Rythian hissed, hand unmoving from the hilt of his weapon, not daring to draw it just yet.

“Welcome to my castle, Rythian,” Lalna’s smile twisted, clearly in amusement. “I see you’ve found one of my favorite rooms.”

Lalna casually took a step over to a small computer terminal near the door. He started typing. Rythian’s hand tightened defensively around the handle of his blade. He eyed Lalna suspiciously as he typed, slowly distancing himself from the machine behind him so Lalna could not try to force him into the restraints.

“I don’t know what terrible things you have planned for this machine, but someone needs to stop you.”

Pausing to to look up at Rythian, Lalna chuckled. “Oh, no one is going to stop me. Especially not you. I’ll see to that.”

“What, are you going to overpower me?” Rythian said with a laugh, relaxing slightly as he sized up the scientist. He was built tall and stocky but little of it was muscle. It would be an effortless fight for Rythian.

Suddenly the iron door slammed shut in its frame making Rythian jump. The sounds of pistons and engines from across the room all started at once, and movement from above Rythian’s vision caught his attention. Several small black cameras descended down a few inches from the ceiling and pointed straight at Rythian. A few loud beeps from behind him and he turned to see the monitor was now active, and displaying his form colored in an infrared spectrum on the giant monitor, and text started scrolling across the screen gathering information.

He quickly started to pull out his blade but something cold and metal pinched his wrist sharply, forcing his grip to loosen and his arm pull away from his side. The sword fell uselessly back in its sheath. Before he could reach it with his other hand a second arm reached out and pulled it from his belt. Panicked, he followed it with his eyes as the arm retracted back into the machine with his only weapon, but this was not the most terrifying sight he was met with when he turned around. A whole group of robotic arms was now moving toward him. He tried to move away, clawing wildly at the metal cuff that was holding his wrist, but it was no use. The arms effortlessly found his limbs. Rythian tried to pull his arms and legs out of the way, a fearful shout escaping him. But he had no chance to react. His arms and legs were now held frozen in place away from his body awkwardly.

Lalna left the computer terminal and walked over to a drawer nearby, lifting a small black and pink remote control from it. He took his time doing so as Rythian snarled with the effort of jerking his torso around violently, straining what few muscles he had control of now to try and loosen the grasp of the mechanical arms.

“You know, the more you struggle, the worse it’ll be,” Lalna said calmly, smirking as he watched the man struggle. “They’re programmed to tighten if there’s any resistance.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Rythian growled, his voice low.

Lalna looked Rythian in the eye and smiled. He lifted his hand holding the remote and pressed a button with his gloved thumb. Rythian lost his breath as his whole body was jerked backwards and lifted from the floor. His balance was thrown off and his head flew forward until the machine had completed recoiling the arms and stopped suddenly close to the base, slamming Rythian’s body back against the wall of the machine. His head was lashed back as his body impacted with the metal panel behind him. He slumped his back against the wall where he was now pinned, lowering his head trying to stop the sparks behind his eyelids now dizzying him. His legs were still suspended above the ground, spread wide from where the cuffs held him in place, arms held out in awkward twisted positions.

“Whoops,” Lalna mumbled, amused. “I’m still a bit new at this,” Rythian’s head nodded uncertainly from the impact, clearly unable to reply. Lalna seized this moment to speak while the mage was subdued.

“You’ve been quite bad, you know. You broke my wall down. And you ruined my machines,” Lalna slid the remote in his breast pocket as he approached the man. “But luckily, you didn’t get to this one.”

Lalna smiled as he moved in close, standing between his spread legs, and reached his hands out towards Rythian’s head. Rythian cringed waiting for some kind of impact but Lalna simply reached around him and untied his mask gently. He removed it from Rythian’s face and tossed it hastily to the floor.

“And even luckier, I was just looking for someone to test it on.”

There was humor in his voice but his face was expressionless as he softly unwrapped the cloak around Rythian’s shoulders and continued his examination. He delicately traced the scars running from Rythian’s mouth up along his cheek, studying them curiously. Rythian grimaced at the contact.

“So as repayment for the damage you’ve caused, I think it’s only fair I can do a little testing on you?” Lalna’s eyes followed his finger drifting along the pinkish cracks running down Rythian’s neck that seemed to cut glowing rivers into the dark heavily-scarred skin covering him from his chin to his shoulders.

“Lalna. Let… me go… now,” Rythian hissed through clenched teeth, furious. His head was still nodding uncertainly a bit from where he had hit it.

“Not until I’m done with you.” Lalna hooked his finger onto the buckle of Rythian’s belt. His eyes snapped up to meet Rythian’s hateful glare.

In a sudden burst of rage, Rythian struggled against the restraints forcefully. But the more he pulled, the more the robotic claws tightened around his wrists and legs, pinning his back against the warm, humming base of Lalna’s machine. His fingers and toes were beginning to feel fuzzy.

Lalna patiently waited for him to calm down before speaking.

“Are you finished?” Lalna said, chuckling as he resumed unfastening Rythian’s belt. He unlaced the threading on Rythian’s pants, and pulled out his soft cock.

Lalna stroked it slowly, clearly amused at how it was growing in his hand despite Rythian’s discomfort. Rythian turned his head away. He was trying to mentally discourage the blood flow to that part of his body. His eyes darted around the room, trying to find any advantage he could have over the scientist, but there was no use.

“You know you’ve been dying for this Rythian.” Lalna’s fingers wrapped around Rythian’s cock firmly, enveloping it in warmth. It pulsed slightly of its own accord.

“You’re a sick man,” Rythian hissed, staring straight up at the ceiling to avoid looking at the man. A small black camera stared back at him, lens focusing slightly as his sight lingered on it. Rythian closed his eyes.

“Hang on, I need to just adjust you a little bit here,” Lalna mumbled, making no eye contact while stepping back over to his computer. Rythian could not tell if he was speaking to him or the machine itself. Lalna typed something into the terminal, and the two smaller hands that had taken his katar hissed as they awakened from of the machine again, and moved toward him. Rythian winced as one pinched at his skin slightly, now locating the cloak precariously perched on Rythian’s shoulders from where Lalna had unwrapped it. They removed it and pulled it away, hiding it inside the machine. Lalna’s eyes darted up to the large screen behind Rythian. The bright colors of the infrared spectrum displayed on the screen reflected in the man’s goggles as his lips moved silently, reading the lines of text that were appearing. Chuckling slightly, he typed something else into the computer, and the restraints around Rythian’s limbs loosened slightly. He began to feel the blood rushing back into his extremities.

Lalna turned toward the immobilized mage once more and removed his remote control from his breast pocket. He pressed a button and fiddled with the joystick, and one of Rythian’s arms was moved further from his body, causing him to gasp at the strain being put on his shoulder.

“Whoops,” Lalna mumbled idly, but his smile gave him away. He punched another couple buttons and successfully adjusted Rythian’s legs forward and further apart. Lalna’s smile grew as the machine marionetted Rythian around awkwardly.

“That’s more like it,” Lalna couldn’t stop his grinning now. His thumb landed on a pink heart-shaped button at the top of the remote. One of the little hands shot forward presenting a bottle of lube conveniently right next to where Rythian was suspended.

Lalna approached him, tucking his remote once more into his pocket and starting to unbutton his lab coat. He tossed it over the corner of the machine as he reached Rythian’s spread legs.

“Perfect,” Lalna said pleased, as he slid his hands over Rythian’s thighs. His hips were now positioned exactly level with his own.

Lalna sighed and pressed into the mage, but his eyes seemed to scan the limbs of the machine instead of the man himself. Lalna ran his hand over the thick cuff around Rythian’s right leg.

“You can’t move at all can you? Man, this thing must have you really trapped in there good.”

Lalna pressed into Rythian again, and he could feel Lalna’s bulge growing where it rubbed into him.

“You’d be dead by now without your machines to protect you,” Rythian spat.

“Maybe,” Lalna grinned breathily, still grinding his bulge into Rythian. “But like I said before. I’m just really lucky you didn’t get to destroying this one, too.”

His hands ran back down to Rythian’s cock and rubbed his hand along it before sinking to one knee and grabbing the flaps of his untied pants, and effortlessly ripped them cleanly down the seam. Rythian’s hands balled into fists as his eyes remained fixed at the ceiling again, jaw clenched.

Lalna stood and stared down at the man as he picked up the bottle of lube from the mechanical hand and snapped open the top. He unzipped his pants with his other hand hastily and slid them down letting them drop to the floor. Rythian shut his eyes tightly again. He felt Lalna’s hand rest on his thigh, followed by his slippery cock being guided in slowly. Rythian breathed in to brace himself but didn’t have time; his breath turned into a gasp when Lalna slid in quickly, grasping both hands tightly around his thighs.

“Fuck!” Rythian hissed. He felt like he was getting split apart.

Lalna did not go easy on him though, thrusting forcefully into Rythian, but slowly, watching his face. He let out a low moan as he picked up speed, Rythian’s insides protesting and swelling up around his cock. Rythian huffed through a clenched jaw, eyes still shut tight.

“Still acting like you don’t like it? Why else would you sneak into my house in the middle of the night?” Lalna breathed, smiling as he slowed down slightly, his undershirt sticking to him with perspiration.

As the machine hummed on, holding Rythian solidly in place, the temperature was quickly rising in the stuffy basement. Lalna now dripped with sweat in the tiny hot room, a droplet or two landing on Rythian’s skin, causing him to glance over and see Lalna reach up to raise his slightly fogged goggles away from his eyes, pushing back the sweat-soaked fringe from his forehead.

Rythian tried to focus instead on the best way to get out of this situation. He needed to be rational. Surely Lalna would be scared to let him go. If Lalna were smart, (and Rythian had to admit, he could be), he would just let Rythian stay bound up here to rot. The only thing to do was comply with the man who had the power. To play your cards right and bide your time. Which meant a sacrifice or two along the way. Rythian sighed, allowing his body to relax against the restraints and moved his hips with Lalna’s motions, allowing himself to let out a short moan.

“Lalna,” Rythian whispered softly.

Lalna slowed down for a moment, unsure of what he just heard. Rythian sighed and looked up into Lalna’s face.

“You were right. This is all I really wanted when I broke in today.” His voice wavered slightly.

Lalna looked at Rythian, but Rythian met his stare. Lalna grinned. “I knew it.”

He slid in even deeper. Rythian felt a pressure on his prostate; he knew it was inevitable he would cum soon. He closed his eyes and grunted encouragingly with Lalna’s thrusts. In response, Lalna picked up speed again, using Rythian’s suspended body as leverage, hands gripping his thighs. Rythian came first, but Lalna followed only a moment after, coating Rythian’s swollen insides so much that it gushed out along Lalna’s cock, dripping down his balls. Lalna leaned into Rythian for a moment steadying himself, pressing Rythian’s already deeply bruised limbs into the restraints. Finally he stood still slightly breathless, and pressed a button on the panel behind Rythian’s head. Pistons hissed once more as the mechanical hands reached out to offer a towel. Lalna grabbed it and pressed it to his forehead, wiping the sweat from his eyes.

“Is there anything this thing can’t do?” Rythian asked softly.

“Well, actually this machine is only half done. Seeing as I have to do the actual sex manually. Not that I mind.” Lalna explained as he wiped himself with the towel and hung it back on the waiting claw, which retreated immediately back into the machine. He pulled up and fastened his pants.

“Well… Maybe when you get those other parts added on… You could show me?”   
Rythian knew he was really pushing his luck with this, especially when Lalna froze for a moment halfway through reaching for his jacket. “Really?”

But he then completed his gesture and looked up at Rythian quizzically, his mouth curved up into a smile.

“I’m sure we can work something out.”

Lalna hesitated for a moment, thinking, then looked Rythian in the eyes. He then turned and slid his jacket on before stepping up to his computer and typing something. Pistons hissed behind Rythian and Lalna reached in his pocket and flipped the switches two at a time, releasing his legs to drop suddenly to the ground, then releasing his arms, revealing heavy red and purple bruising. The restraints folded back up into themselves and, to Rythian’s surprise, the little mechanical arms that had brought Lalna things all night showed up with his cloak grasped in one and a towel in the other. Rythian hesitated and half-smiled up at Lalna before grabbing his cloak, revealing underneath that the hand had also brought back his katar. He wrapped the cloak around himself.

“You know, I think your debt for breaking my things has been repaid,” Lalna chuckled, typing away, apparently shutting down his computer systems. “The test run was very conclusive.”

Rythian, blade in hand, now allowed himself to chuckle back.

“Yeah, well I can honestly say that was my first time being a test rat.”

But something was wrong about Rythian’s voice. He could tell in the way Lalna stopped typing, but he could kind of hear it too. He meant to sound lighthearted but it came out a bit mad.

“Rythian, are you all right?” Lalna turned around to face Rythian but the moment he did his eyes went from quizzical to blank. Rythian had buried his katar deep in Lalna’s stomach. He removed it in one quick gesture; Lalna whispered half the word: “Ryth-” before a small splatter of crimson choked out from Lalna’s lips and he collapsed on the floor. He moved his arm shakily to touch his stomach, looking down at his hands, the floor, all now collecting his blood. Rythian looked down at the man; he certainly didn’t have long.

Rythian bent over and wiped the blood from his blade on Lalna’s white lab coat, adding to the red stain growing on it. He sheathed his katar and wrapped his cloak around him fully this time before stooping to grab his mask from the floor. He hastily tied it on and glanced over his shoulder at the now-still scientist before quickly retreating from the room and down the hallway to the ladder up. But after all the fury he felt, there was a strange calm coming over him now as he climbed. He even smiled, but just for a moment as he arrived at the ground floor and exited through the hole he had made in the wall.

As he flew off back toward Blackrock, a sliver of the sun was just starting to rise. He flew faster, racing it.

One enemy down, Rythian thought to himself. One to go.


	2. Sjin + the Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we find Lalna testing his new features out. Luckily he finds a very willing and eager test subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rythian may have escaped, and he thought he bested Lalna… But our favorite scientist is not defeated quite so easily. And he has been hard at work on his true love: his machine.
> 
> In fact, he is more focused than ever to make sure a silly mistake like last time will not happen again.
> 
> So many smooches,  
> The Smutlord x

It was late in the day at the jaffa factory. Sjin was quite distractedly busy; had been assigned the task of repairing Honeydew’s hot tub after something described to him as a “tragic pigging accident.” He could only hear the faint voices of his friends as they busily worked echoing up to him through the giant building. So he was startled when Lalna appeared beside him to give him a hand.

“I just had to get away from the rails for a little while,” Lalna explained, after seeing the man jump slightly. “There are so many carts zooming around my brain I think they’re coming out of my ears.”

“Ah man, I don’t blame you there, those things can be tricky,” Sjin smiled, handing Lalna some of his tools. “But at least the day is almost done, right?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s not like like when I get home I’m gonna have any less to do.” Lalna took the tools but seemed distracted.

“Oh, no?”

“Let’s just say I’m recovering from a bit of… technological espionage. From a ‘near-tragic katar accident.’” Lalna chuckled.

“Well Sips is planning to be out all night, so if you need a hand?” Sjin offered.

“Nah, well it’s going to be pretty boring work…” Lalna trailed off in thought. After a moment, he said, “Actually, Sjin, I might have something you’d be perfect to help me out with after all. It’s this machine I’ve been working on. It’s nearly done, but it could use some testing, and I can’t do it by myself.”

Sjin was pleased Lalna wanted him to help. It wasn’t often that Lalna let others in on his mysterious projects he was constantly working on.

“Just come by around sunset,” Lalna smiled gratefully at him after Sjin happily accepted. “I should be ready for you by then.”

========================

The sun had already mostly set when Sjin set off on his short walk to Lalna’s castle. Flying ring equipped, he easily bounded over the moat-like creek to the large doors on the front of the building. He knocked. No response. He pressed his ear to the door but heard nothing but white noise; most likely from all the machinery running. Sjin remembered seeing a garden around the rear of the castle and thought perhaps Lalna would be working outside, so he jogged around the corner. But as he walked along the perimeter of the building, he noticed broken glass on the ground, and realized a window had been smashed in. A moving wisp of white caught his eye, mostly hidden by machines; Sjin quickly identified it as Lalna’s shoulders, huddled over an open control port as the man busied himself repairing it.

“Lalna?” Sjin called out as he carefully climbed through the slightly shredded wooden frame, stifling a chuckle at the state of the room. It was rather apparent why the broken window would be the least of his concerns for this room.

“Sjin… You’re late. I didn’t know if you were going to show up,” Lalna smiled as he stood and stretched his arms over his head, twisting his back and neck.

“I love what you’ve done with the place,” Sjin smirked as he examined the room, approaching Lalna; bundles of wires lay severed across the floor, the machines they connected back to were dark and silent where they sat in their state of electrical hibernation, until his gaze finally rested questioningly on one of the few machines still powered in the room, a light blue teleporter dock, one of its two buttons on the floor was stained with dark coagulated blood.

Lalna apparently noticed where Sjin was looking because he chuckled as he said, “Bloody mess in here, isn’t it?”

Sjin laughed. “Ah, yeah, I guess it is, isn’t it? What happened here, anyway?”

“Long story,” Lalna sighed. “But for now, we shouldn’t waste any more time. If you’ll follow me downstairs…”

Lalna strolled over to the teleporter and stood on the non-bloodied button and vanished. Sjin followed him and a loud crack rang through his ears, as he appeared a split second later in a windowless room lined with computers and giant monitors.

“Follow me,” Lalna said, pushing the door to the room open and starting to walk out. Sjin tried to shake the buzzing from his ears as he followed. He trailed behind Lalna down the hallway of the machine cellar to a door at the end. Lalna typed something into a monitor mounted by the door and it unlocked and swung open. The lights inside flickered on.

The room was quite dim, only partially lit by a few overhead lamps, but the form of a giant wall-sized machine started growing from the shadows as hundreds of lights slowly started to blink to life. It was patterned with many screens and fans, metal doors painted with yellow and black caution stripes, and neat knotted bunches of cables cutting through a bright pink glow of electricity flowing through the core systems. Sjin’s eyes sparkled with the reflection as he took in the hulking industrial masterpiece, searching for a sign of its purpose. He glanced for a moment over at Lalna who was standing near another computer terminal, beaming like a proud father. After responding to the scientist’s smile with a puzzled smirk, Sjin returned his focus to examining the machine. He stepped closer, walking along the face of it, touching certain parts he recognized, but he couldn’t make sense of it as a whole; he knew enough about machines that it surprised him to see something so unrecognizable. Then again, with Lalna’s advanced mind, he couldn’t be too surprised.

He ran his hand over one of the panels in a last weak attempt at an examination before turning to Lalna.

“Well, I give up. What does it do?”

Lalna’s smile only grew as he turned toward his computer. “I’m glad you asked! …You may want to take a step back.”

Sjin complied taking a few wide steps forward as Lalna typed furiously and the machine whirred into life; the black and yellow panels sliding open revealing four silvery jointed arms that folded out extending cuffed ends and locking into a stationary position.

“Uh…”

Sjin took his eyes from the machine to glance at Lalna, still puzzled; but Lalna simply continued his typing as a middle panel opened up and a small black seat pushed its way out from the dim compartment behind it. Sjin’s eyebrows raised as one more smaller arm unfolded from beneath it, its end adorned with a bright pink phallic-shaped instrument attached to a larger piston. It found its resting place directly in front of the seat, and a red light on the black body it was attached to flicked on.

A wave of shock washed over Sjin for a moment, followed shortly by realization of the machine’s function. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Lalna, did you build yourself a boyfriend?” Sjin teased, turning towards Lalna again. But Lalna only chuckled back.

“Not exactly,” Lalna chuckled as he absently picked up a nearby clipboard and penned something down.

“So why are you- …Oh. This is what you wanted me to test out… I see.” Sjin turned back toward the mammoth technology and tried to quell a greedy smile that was threatening his lips. This was not the sort of tedious evening he was expecting when he volunteered to help Lalna test his new machine.

“So what do you want from me?”

“Please remove your clothing,” Lalna announced, now flipping through the pages attached to his clipboard.

“All of them?” Sjin asked, his heart racing slightly as he reached up to grab the zipper of his spacesuit.

“Well, yeah,” Lalna said with a smirk, but his glance was flicking from his notes and the computer screen, seemingly checking something.

Sjin was eager to see what the machine could do. He had only ever heard about things like this machine, and to not only see one this close up, but get to play with it, was thrilling. He pulled down his zipper slowly, strolling closer to Lalna whose attention was still buried in his papers. He unzipped his suit halfway and shrugged it off his shoulders as he drew in close to Lalna.

“I had you all wrong, you know,” Sjin said as Lalna looked up from his distraction, startled at how close Sjin’s voice was suddenly. Sjin ran his hand along Lalna’s jaw line to his patch of scruffy chin hair. “I thought you didn’t think of me, you know,  _that way_ …”

Sjin leaned in to kiss Lalna but the scientist leaned back and away from Sjin’s reach. He laughed suddenly from surprise but cleared his throat promptly and put a hand on Sjin’s shoulder gently, leading him back and away from being so close.

“I don’t! Hah, well, I mean, it’s not that I  _don’t,_  I just… You’re just helping me test this for… for scientific purposes.”

Sjin tilted his head and stared at the man, considering this. Lalna smiled and nodded briefly before returning to his papers.

“The actual sexual mechanisms I’m not quite so doubtful of, seeing as how I’ve been able to test those a bit myself. Although I do need to get an external read on my gauges and take some notes on the output numbers. But I’m needing this machine to really take control of someone if I need it to. So we must test the arms’ speed and responsiveness, and the restraint capacity,” Lalna seemed to read these things from one of the sheets before he looked up. Seeing Sjin’s inquisitive glance, he added, “Well I don’t want anyone to escape, do I?”

Lalna smiled to himself as he started to take a step away towards some switches on the wall, but he hesitated, looking back at Sjin for a moment.

“So, off with your clothes, then,” Lalna reminded him with a nod.

Sjin’s lips curled into a smile as he backed away a few steps, finishing unzipping his suit. He let it drop to the ground around his feet. If Lalna was really in it for the tests, and didn’t want  _him_ … Well, Sjin had to admire how committed he was to his machine. And he had been right earlier that day in saying that Sjin was the perfect person for the job; he certainly didn’t mind taking it for a ride.

Clipboard still in hand, Lalna idly flipped a few of the switches and the sound of even more power pulsed into life in the room sending an excited chill over Sjin’s skin. Lalna turned around to look again at Sjin but stopped dead at the sight, suddenly laughing loudly.

“Wow, Sjin, did you know what was going to happen today?!” Lalna’s eyes widened, scanning Sjin’s body.

“No idea… Why do you ask?” Sjin asked blushing slightly, puzzled as to what was so funny, pausing a moment as he reached down to pick up his suit and began to fold it neatly.

“Those!” Lalna smirked as he pointed with his pen at Sjin’s lower half. Sjin looked down to only see his underwear: A very small pair of leopard print briefs. Sjin laughed, slightly embarrassed.

“Whahaha, n-no…. I- I just like these, okay?” Sjin’s ears turned slightly red but he giggled through his words. “Sips got them for me… he likes them, too.”

Lalna continued to chuckle and he shook his head as he set his clipboard down and returned to his computer terminal. Sjin tossed his folded suit on a nearby darkened computer screen idled in the corner.

“What are you typing, anyway?” Sjin inquired as he slid his briefs off.

“Just getting the system ready to really test everything out. You can imagine there’s only so much I can do if I’m the one in the seat,” Lalna chuckled as he cracked his fingers, turning toward Sjin; he scanned Sjin’s body, who was now standing in the middle of the room, completely nude. “Ah, good. Are you ready?”

“Ah, ready as I’ll ever be,” Sjin was trying to quell his outward excitement, but he knew his arousal was already beginning to show in the form of his slightly swelling cock.

“Good,” Lalna mumbled to himself, pleased. “Good, good, good…. now then just have to…”

He reached in the breast pocket of his sterile white lab coat and removed a small remote controller with a joystick. Sjin watched as he pressed a button and his tongue slipped out from between his closed mouth, the tip clinging to his top lip in concentration. Sjin heard hissing and whirring behind him; he curiously peeked over his shoulder, seeing the arms slowly unfolding more and coming to life. He turned back toward Lalna.

“Uh, do you just need me to sit down over- Ahh! Oh god!” Sjin’s heart jumped into his throat for a moment as without warning, the cold metal arms grabbed him by the wrists tightly, lifting his arms. He looked down in time to see a second set attach around his thighs, just above his knees. He panicked as they lifted him from the ground; he tried to support himself upright but wobbled and lost his balance, his knees buckling. His torso drooped and he slouched against the restraints, which held his limp weight easily. The wrist shackles held him still upright, and Sjin noticed a grin growing on Lalna’s face. Sjin shifted his hips uncomfortably, the hard metal claws digging into his flesh where they held him; he opened his mouth to protest but Lalna spoke first.  
  
“I know it’s uncomfortable, just hang on,” he announced tapping another button and angling the joystick, and all four arms moved as one, pulling him back and raising him. Sjin glanced around still slightly alarmed, eyes eventually locking onto the floor below him as it moved further away for a moment, before the arms descended again, decreasing speed gradually, and Sjin’s rear was planted softly on the machine’s soft seat. Sjin blinked a few times as the weight was taken off his limbs, his muscles singing with relief.

“Ah, perfect landing!” Lalna beamed. Sjin let out a short amused and shocked laugh, still registering what had just transpired.

“Some machine you’ve built here,” Sjin wheezed.

“Now to just get you into position…”

Lalna’s thumb deftly maneuvered between the buttons and adjusted the joystick, arranging each arm individually, until one and then both of Sjin’s arms were completely extended above his head, the shackles on his wrists touching, one slightly in front of the other.

He leaned back and pressed against the cold metal of the machine behind him, sending a chill up his spine as Lalna continued fiddling with his remote. The joints whirred as the robotic arms moved his lower body; they lifted his legs upwards bending them at the knee and parted them, the positioning shifting his hips forward. The cool air in the room hit Sjin between the legs and made him shiver, stiffening his cock further.

His heart raced and he watched in anticipation as Lalna turned slightly to glance at his computer screen. He hit a key a couple of times and smiled.

“Everything is going perfectly so far,” Lalna gushed. “System is optimal… Numbers all look good… And you couldn’t get out of there, even if you wanted to, could you?”

Struggling hadn’t even occurred to Sjin, but he already knew he was locked in tight. He tried moving his limbs anyway, struggling hard against the restraints, but felt no give; in fact, the restraints seemed to tighten where they held him in response to the force.

“Wow. Uh, I think I’m pretty stuck here,” Sjin confirmed.

“Excellent. Now for my favorite part.”

He hit another button on his machine before tucking it back in his front pocket, and started strolling casually toward the machine as Sjin felt movement from within the structure behind him. A small panel opened up and a thinner arm pushed its way through, a small metal box on the end in place of any sort of hand or shackle. Lalna casually opened it and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Sjin chuckled, surprised.

“Is that all that part does? Bring you lube?”

“It’s a necessary part of the process, isn’t it? Besides, I tried having the machine put it on for me and it was just a mess. It’s just easier this way. Plus it’s more fun.”

He squeezed a small amount into his gloved hand and bent over, dribbling a bit directly onto the pink apparatus itself. He ran his hand over it, coating it. Sjin bit his lip, eyes drifting between the scientist and his hand, stroking the device carefully. Sjin imagined his hand on his own aching cock for a moment, and it twitched.

Lalna righted himself again and reached back in the box, replacing the bottle and retrieving a small hand towel that he used to wipe his glove dry before tossing it back in and shutting the lid. The box automatically started moving back into its enclosure, and Lalna quickly took the few short steps to his computer to check it once more.

“I think its ready. Sjin?” Lalna looked at the anxious man.

Sjin suddenly was aware his breathing had grown heavy. He met Lalna’s eyes and nodded.

Lalna looked back at the computer as he removed the remote from his pocket once more and flipped a switch. The apparatus whirred into motion, extending towards him slowly. Lalna craned his neck in concentration as he stared at the screen, thumb manipulating the joystick on his remote ever so slightly. Sjin glanced between the device and the man in front of him trying to figure out how Lalna could aim it without looking his way, but his rational thoughts were cut short when he felt the thick slippery rod slide deep inside him. Sjin’s head tilted back and he let out a deep moan. It began pumping in and out him, gradually increasing speed.

“Everything feeling okay?” Lalna asked distractedly, jotting notes down on his clipboard. Sjin tried to reply but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a carnal whimper. Lalna looked up and smiled.

“Heh. Good. I’m going to need to test out some things, though. I’m going to need you to be able to respond, can you do that?”

“Y-… Yes…” Sjin huffed, trying to keep his mind together, but it was proving difficult; the machine was fucking him deeply, somehow hitting just the right spot.

Lalna adjusted a dial and the machine picked up speed, and Sjin whimpered again. His hard cock ached for contact, cum leaking out freely from the tip, but his arms were stuck in position, high above his head. He closed his eyes tight and entwined his fingers together in longing.

“Does that hurt?” Lalna’s inquisitive tone cut through his thoughts slightly, and Sjin shook his head.

“Not at all,” he replied through heaving breaths.

Lalna laughed softly and made a quick note on his clipboard before adjusting the dial again, and the machine began to pump into him with more force now, ramming into him deeply with its even robotic pace. Sjin’s staggered whimpers grew higher, and he used the restraints around his wrists to lift himself, bobbing up and down slightly with the movement.

“How about now?” Lalna’s voice remained even, unemotional, which somehow made Sjin’s cock throb again; he was beginning to love being a lab rat. A glimpse of green caught his eye and he noticed Lalna had undone his pants. The man’s bulge pressed against his emerald underwear, prominently sticking out from below the hem of his lab coat. Sjin let out another deep moan before answering.

“It’s good,” Sjin huffed, glancing up at the scientist. “It feels so good…”

Lalna raised his eyebrows for a moment before making another note on his clipboard. Sjin was trying hard to keep himself from climax; he shut his eyes again and tried to steady his breathing. But the machine kept on at its pace and power; Sjin was starting to feel it warming up behind him, a hot stream of air blowing from the fans in the exposed panel to his right. Droplets of sweat were forming along his hairline and rolled down his neck.

Suddenly the machine’s seat shifted forward a few inches, spreading his legs even further, and Lalna increased the speed once more, slowing turning the dial and watching Sjin’s face intently. Sjin was hardly able to control himself anymore.

“Oh god! Yes! L- Lalna!” Sjin lifted his hips slightly, taking the whole forceful length pounding away inside him, moments from erupting.

But with a loud hiss and the sound of the surging power tapering out, the machine started to slow to a stop. Sjin kept shifting his hips, moaning indignantly, not wanting the feeling to cease; but as the movement slowed to a full stop, he felt an unsatisfied ache growing in place of the ecstasy he had felt.

He moaned indignantly as he heard footsteps on the metal floor, and he let his eyes slide open slowly, blinking away the sweat. He expected Lalna to approach him, but instead the man walked right by him to the exposed panel by his side.

“Wh- why did you stop?” Sjin stuttered, still in a haze.

Lalna let out a short chuckle as he bent slightly, peering into the panel.

“System is overheating,” Lalna mumbled, reaching in to adjust something Sjin could not see.

“I was so close…” Sjin was only just catching his breath.

“You’re here to test my machine. Not to just nut all over yourself,” Lalna announced, not even glancing in his direction. But Sjin longed to finish; he was not used to needing permission. He hastily formed an idea in his mind: Perhaps teasing Lalna would hurry him along.

“Ah, I see… that’s why you built this machine. You don’t know how to get a guy off yourself, so you have this thing do it for you,” Sjin smirked. “But you can’t even use this thing right yet, I suppose.”

“The test is about making sure all my components are working the way I need them to,” Lalna straightened up and looked Sjin in the eye sternly.

“All of YOUR components?!” Sjin let out a short laugh. “I don’t belong to you, Lalna.”

With a sudden force, Lalna grabbed Sjin’s jaw, shoving his gloved thumb in Sjin’s mouth and clasping his hand around his chin tightly, disabling him from speaking. Sjin gasped and his eyes darted down to Lalna’s hand and then back up to the man’s glaring face, now inches from his own. Sjin instinctively bit down hard on Lalna’s thumb, hooked behind his teeth; Lalna’s stern face dissolved into a smirk with a short laugh.

Lalna’s hand moved between Sjin’s legs to his rigid dripping cock and Lalna ran two gloved fingers up the length to the tip, rubbing his slit teasingly. Sjin moaned around Lalna’s thumb.

“Make no mistake, Sjin… that pleasure that you feel, I created it. Just like I created this machine. These things belong to  _me_. And when you are bound in my restraints, you are mine, too.”

Sjin bit down harder on Lalna’s thumb, but despite his efforts, he couldn’t fully hide the smile threatening his lips. Lalna smirked in response before continuing.

“You will not be finished until I decide it’s time. Besides, you’ll be of little use to me if you’re done.”

He had never seen the scientist act this way before, but he was beginning to understand the reason behind the whispers among the other men of Lalna’s “eccentricities.”

Lalna’s hand wrapped around Sjin’s hard cock and stroked it once firmly before letting go and Sjin throbbed at the touch, moaning again.

“Do you understand, Sjin?” Lalna tilted his head down and smiled as he maintained his stare into Sjin’s eyes. Sjin ached for release; his only hope was to give in. He nodded.

Lalna let out a short “Heh,” and smirked as he let go of Sjin’s jaw.

“Well, I suppose I really have tested everything I needed to,” Lalna walked back to his computer, pulling his remote from his pocket. “I guess I should reward you for helping me out today.”

A smile pulled at the side of Sjin’s mouth and he leaned his head back against the machine, a few drops of sweat escaping his hairline down his neck and tickled down his back. Lalna let out another short “Heh,” holding the remote in his hand.

He pressed a button. The rod started pumping in and out of him again for a few seconds until Lalna released it. Sjin let out a high-pitched needy moan. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes, lost in a short moment of needed relief from the aching. The motion stopped fully again and Sjin throbbed even worse than before, cum dribbling down his stiff cock.

“Lalna,” Sjin breathed.

“Yes, Sjin?” Lalna waited a few seconds before pressing the button again, holding it for only a second more than the last time. Sjin’s hips moved and he whined loudly, the pleasure filling his stomach and making his head spin before the motion slowed to a stop again.

The machine pulsed back into life again for only a moment a few times, making Sjin whimper indignantly. He was so close to the edge, but the machine’s brief sporadic motions only teased him more; he needed to be fucked, hard.

“God,” Sjin huffed, eyes still shut tight. “Please…”

“That’s just about the most pathetic begging I’ve ever heard,” Lalna’s gasped; his breathing was slightly staggered now too, and Sjin blinked his eyes open to see one of Lalna’s hands now pumping his own hard cock, the other holding the remote, grazing his thumb slowly over the button. He grinned between gasps, noticing Sjin watching him. Sjin moaned watching the man stroke himself.

“Please, Lalna. Please,” Sjin could not take his eyes off Lalna, panting as he stroked his member. “Fuck me with your machine. I need it.”

“Fuck,” Lalna huffed and pressed the button on his remote again as his shoulders hunched, and the machine whirred into life, not ceasing this time. Sjin’s head tilted back and he gasped through moans; he felt sparks travel through his body all the way to his fingers and toes. He yelped as he felt the orgasm grip him; the machine relentlessly and rapidly fucked him, and his toes curled and hips bucked as hot cum erupted from him, gushing out across his chest and stomach. He heard Lalna whimper and weakly opened his eyes to see Lalna coating the front of his computer terminal with his own load, gasping. Lalna hastily flipped a switch on his remote and the machine came to a halt. He leaned against his desk, breaths heaving, hand still pulling out the last few drops.

The apparatus slid slowly out of Sjin as Lalna pressed another button, releasing Sjin’s wrists and legs. His feet returned to the floor while the robotic arms began to retract back into their panels; a moment later, another door slid open, and Sjin looked over to recognize it as the one that delivered the box earlier. But this time it was carrying a few neatly folded towels on a tray. Sjin’s eyes followed it in amazement for a moment before he glanced back over at Lalna, who had already fastened his pants and was walking towards him.

“Well, I must admit, this is a pretty impressive machine you’ve built here,” Sjin blinked, rubbing the soreness out of his wrist with his other hand. Lalna grabbed one of the towels and tossed it to Sjin with a grin. He grabbed a second one and walked back to his terminal.

“I appreciate your help with my test run,” Lalna’s pleased smile did not waver as he stooped to wipe the mess from the front paneling.

Sjin wiped his stomach with a sigh and stood, stretching his arms behind his back, aching slightly from the position they were held in for so long; his eyes drifted upwards to the ceiling and he noticed multiple mounted cameras pointed in the direction of the machine.

“What are those for?” He asked, gaze still on them as he tried to take a step toward his folded spacesuit, but his legs immediately wobbled and he sat back down.

Lalna glanced over at the man, and his gaze followed Sjin’s upward. He smiled.

“They work as the visual receivers for the infrared monitoring system,” Lalna explained as he completed his cleanup and stood again. He walked towards Sjin and collected his towel, throwing them both back onto the tray, and the arm immediately retracted again.

“Okay… But do they also work like… cameras?” Sjin pressed, smiling.

Lalna paused for a moment and smiled back, a slight glimmer in his eye. He walked toward Sjin’s spacesuit and retrieved it for him, answering as he handed it over.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Lalna replied.

Sjin let out a short laugh as he stood again, stepping into his underwear.

“So what would be the likelihood of you giving me a copy?”

Lalna looked over at him, confused.

“Of what? Of you, today?”

“Well, yeah,” Sjin’s voice cracked slightly, a grin breaking out on his cheeks as he unfolded his suit. “I just know Sips would love to see it.”

“Hah!” Lalna paused for a moment, considering this. “…Sure, okay then.”

Lalna approached his computer and typed in a few things. Sjin eagerly pulled on his suit and zipped it up; by the time he had laced his boots, Lalna was removing a disc from the computer. He held it out towards Sjin, who approached him on still shaky legs.

“You alright?” Lalna chuckled as Sjin took the disc from him.

“I’ll be fine!” Sjin laughed. “I have my flying ring to get me home, after all.”

Sjin followed the man down the hall to the room with the teleporter and in moments he had said his goodbyes and was lifting off outside Lalna’s front gate. The moon was low in the sky and to the east the horizon was starting to slightly pinken; Sjin realized he must have lost track of time completely and he wondered how long he had actually been there for.  _Sips would probably be worried,_  he thought to himself.

He remembered the disc in his hand and he grinned to himself as he grasped it tightly.

_But he’ll forget all about it when he gets a load of this._


End file.
